olympusguardianfandomcom-20200214-history
The Oceanids
The Oceanids, '''are the innumerable 3,000 daughters of the Titan God of the Ocean, Oceanus and the Titan Goddess of Fresh Water, Tethys. They are the sisters to the Potamoi. History Oceanus, the eldest of the Titans, married his eldest full sister, Tethys, who bore him 3,000 sons, The Potamoi, who personified the rivers across the world, and 3,000 daughters, The Oceanids, Nymphs of large masses of water (usually saltwater). List of A Few Oceanids -In Random Order- '''Metis- '''She also became the Titan Goddess of intelligence, deep thought and prudence. In the Greek Myths, she was the one that made Zeus the concoction Cronus was given to vomit up Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades and Poseidon, but in the Olympus Guardian series, Zeus creates this concoction, by himself.Later on Metis is in a romantic relationship with Zeus and impregnated by him. Zeus is worried at the scenario, as it was prophecised that if Metis and Zeus had a son together, he'd become more powerful than Zeus and threaten his place. Whilst Metis is heavily pregnant, Zeus tells Metis to transform into different animals, which she does,when Metis transforms into a fly, Zeus quickly swallows her. Nine months later, Zeus feels a great pain in his head and tells Hephaestus to crack his head open, out comes his and Metis' daughter, Athena fully grown and clad in armour. '''Eurynome- '''She was considered to also be the Goddess of Pastures, in Greek Mythology, she and the Nereid, Thetis, rescued Hephaestus, after he was thrown out of Mount Olympus by Hera and raised him to become a blacksmith. She later becomes the third wife of Zeus and mother of The Charites and Pasithea. In Olympus Guardian, neither she or her children appear. '''Clytie- In Greek Mythology, she was married to Helios, the Titan God of the Sun, whom she loved in vain. Helios loved her, but later deserted her and began a romantic relationship with a lady named Leucothoe. Clytie was so angry at her husband's treatment that she told Orchamus, Leucothoe's father, about the affair. Since Helios had laid with Leucothoe, out of wedlock, Orchamus had to put Leucothoe to death, which he did. Clytie hoped that Helios would come back to her after, this, but he didn't and her actions hardened his heart towards her. Clytie sat without clothes, food or water for nine days on rocks, just staring at the sun, mourning her husband's departure, after which she is turned into a Sunflower. In Olympus Guardian, she is referred to as being a wife of Apollo instead of Helios. Leuce- '''Her name means White Poplar. She was renowned for being the most beautiful of all the Nymphs. In Greek-Roman mythology, she was sought out by Hades and spent the rest of her life in the Underworld with him, after she died, the white poplar tree was made to commemorate her. She doesn't appear in Olympus Guardian. '''Klymene- '''An Oceanid, who married her uncle, Iapetus, with whom she had Atlas, Prometheus, Epimetheus and Menoetius. She doesn't appear in Olympus Guardian, but three of her sons do. '''Pleione- '''She had a romance with Atlas, with whom she had The Pleaides. She does not appear in Olympus Guardian, but one of her daughters, Maia does. '''Elektra- She married the Ancient Sea God, Thaumas, who is brother of Nereus (father of the Nereids), and had the rainbow goddesses, Iris and Arke, as well as the Harpies with him.